Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are typically accessed via the Internet. A cloud computing infrastructure generally includes a large number of servers, such as application servers, web servers, and/or database servers, that are configured to execute various programs. The servers may be used to implement a configuration management database (CMDB). A CMDB can include a number of Configuration items (CI) each of which relates to an information technology asset.